Knights of the Old Republic 2: Conflict of the Sith
by Eatos Blossom
Summary: 5 Years after Darth Maleks' defeat, the Sith Triumphant begins its hunt of the 'Last of the Jedi'. Hidden from the eye of the galaxy, Jason's 'Final Sith Order' was the strongest force in the galaxy...Was. Fighting against the shadows aren't easy, and Sith will be forced to unite with the Jedi once again to help save the galaxy from the shadow.
1. Memorial to the Fallen

Chapter 1: Memorial to the Fallen

The room I'm sitting in is nothing special, and honestly, annoys me. The walls are a dull grey with nothing on them, no windows. All that was within the room was a mattress with a cover, which barely passes as a bed if I'm honest, as well as a desk and a chair. The hostess in her infinite kindness offering me the bare minimum. Sitting in front of my on the desk sat a silver circular object, a personal communicator, or com-link. Ordinarily these devices serves as the contact point between two individuals, but they serve many purposes now. As the one in front of me currently operates as a recording device.

"Where to start?" I ask myself, my voice echoing through the cold room. I can see my breath in the air each time I exhale, and shake my head slightly. I'd been putting off these records for months now, even though I've been doing them from the years, the new ones, I hesitate to start. Ever since Katarr, last year, when everything we'd done had changed. I hate to reminisce on the past, but with so many records lost, presumable destroyed, it is down to me to recover what history I can. Because if I don't, who will?

I look up through the com-link, and turn on its recording function. A mimic of my face appears, however it shows up as a blue hologram, lacking in distinct detail. I can tell it's a human face, but that's all there is to it. I hadn't created the device for beauty, it will last, that's it purpose.

"Recording 1, assuming loss of previous recording database. My name is Jason Phillips, and the last surviving member of the Final Sith Order, Force Paradox's" I say, watching the holographic face's mouth mimic the movements, and knowing the words that were said, lip-read myself. "5 years ago, Revan, a former Sith Lord turned Jedi, killed Darth Malek aboard the Star Forge shortly before the Forge was destroyed. It was at this time I and Katarina Lubot, another Sith who helped kill Malek, began setting up the Final Sith Order. We were the true Sith, Sith who refused to bow to the Jedi's will, but would not war against them either. We were allies with the Jedi, paradoxes to all but our members"

"For 4 years we build up a following, and after 4 years of constant recruiting, we had rallied a force of over one-thousand members, at least half were force sensitives. As the Republics finical situation declined, we created a fleet. For 4 years, it was our fleets that patrolled the galaxy from dangers. And all was well, mostly. 3 years after the defeat of Malek, Revan vanished yet again. He said something about finding the threat, and to prepare in case he failed, and vanished into the deepest reaches of Space with the Ebon Hawk and his droids. There has been nothing from him since. But it was about this time when the attacks started…" I take a deep breath, still finding annoyance at being able to see my own breath every time I breathed out. I place my hand in front of my mouth and exhale once again, the residue floating around my hand. I return my gaze to the hologram face.

"At first, it seemed like the stray Jedi being attacked by Bandits, and I didn't think much of it. The Jedi approached us, and asked us, in good nature, to reveal our records and prove it wasn't us who was attacking. Needless to say, it wasn't. We even conducted a private check on all our members' locations during the time of the attacks, so whatever did this, it was an outside force. After many months of investigation without success, the Jedi went to the Miraluka on Katarr. That's when Katarina sensed it. She never explained what it was, only that Katarr was the key and took everything. She set up the fleet to blockade the planet, and set up our Sith to help with the Sight. That's the last I heard from them"

I pause, finally feeling the anger swelling through the force, and knowing that I am the reason. It's not that the knowledge of such a slaughter occurred, but the powerlessness to stop it. I knew most of my force, sure it's impossible to know all thousand people, but I met and helped train a large majority of them. And to know I'm the reason they were on Katarr, and therefore, dead, is one that always weights on me. I've had many die besides and under me, and I remember most of them. Juhanni, back on Kashyyyk, when we were pursuing Malek's Star Forge. She died in my arms, shot by a blaster of a retreating Sith. Every Sith I've ever trained, and worst of all, Katarina Lubot. An ally and friend who stood by my side for nearly 5 years, it became almost second nature to interact with her. While our relationship remained mostly professional, we were friends firstly and we ran the Sith with effectiveness. 5 years of daily interactions, to suddenly lose her forever, hurts. It'll hurt more than I'll ever be able to comprehend, but slowly over this year, I'm becoming accustomed to the ever-consuming silence that fills where it should be her discussing something trivia matter of exploration, or the argument over how many injured students before the exercise is deemed 'unsafe'. It's almost to lose part of yourself, the part you never realize you rely on until you can't use it anymore.

"An entire colony died that day, something sucked the Force out of that planet. I can't say for certain what happened, although I have heard rumours that it is capable for someone to drain others of the Force. But those rumours apply to the most powerful of Dark Sith Lords, and it was never on the scale of an entire planet before, only individuals. After that, the Jedi council scattered. Master Vrook contacted me, he said that since whomever was hunting them down had the power to kill an entire planet, the Jedi have spread out to try and locate this threat" As I speak, I hear a knocking at my door and I move my hand forward, pausing my com-link, and standing up. Given where I am, there is only a single person who would give me the curtesy of knowing on the door and not opening it on their own. Walking over, I open said door to see the person I was expecting.

It was a female, with very delicate, almost pale, skin. What stands out about her, to me at least, is her hair. Despite being a young women, her hair is as white as the snow itself, carefully and expertly groomed straight on her head. Another feature that always caught my eyes were her eyes, as blue as water. This girl always seem to be the one, as contrasted to her Echini sisters. While their complexion, hair and eyes are the same, it's their face that lets me identify them. While her sisters chins seem sharp, their cheekbones high and a small rolling noise, this sister differed. Her noise was similar, small and rounded, her face lacked the sharpness on the chin and her cheekbones sit lower. Despite these differences, the girl refuses to tell me her real name and only uses the same name as her sisters "Handmaiden" I say to the girl, who nods her head.

"Jason" she says back as if identifying me like I had to her. I have to remember she hasn't been out in the galaxy for too long, and doesn't understand what I do.

"I presume her majesty has sent you for me?" I ask, and a frown develops on her face. Oh, right, sarcasm probably not her strongest suit either. This is something I should have marked to mind, but I've been here only a week and recently figured out how to identify this girl from her sisters.

"If by 'her majesty', you mean Master Atris, then yes. She requests your presence in the council room" she informs me "She has also demanded I escort you"

I feel my cheekbones rising into a smirk. Of course she has. Ever since I found her, Atris has offered me the bare minimum of hospitality and we both knew it. Atris had been the one on the council that disapproved of my Final Sith the most, so it was almost ironic, or a joke of fate, when I discovered Atris in her hideout. She had to accept that I was here to help, she didn't however, have to approve of it.

"Lead the way then" I say, the girl nodding her head before turning around and beginning to walk. Exiting my room, I raise my hand and the door closes behind me. The room I was staying in was in the Handmaiden living and sparing quarters, obvious Atris never intended to have a visitor. We walk past the training mat where the Echini sisters practised to keep up their fighting style. We walk through the old Irrigation system of Telos, towards what Atris called her council room. The room itself mimics the council room on Coruscant, Atris' refusal to admit change I guess, with chairs sitting in a circle around a pillar. The room reeks of weakness, a Jedi who refuses to realize what has happened in the galaxy, one of the Last Jedi alive, and one who I honestly think, will destroy everything she believes in.

Walking in silence, we arrive in the council room. The room, much like the base, is a bland grey, a colour I'm sick of seeing for I've seen far too much of it this past week. I walk towards the centre as the Handmaiden stayed back at the door. Ahead of me is the domain of Atris. Across a long open bridge sat a large cylinder. That is where Atris spent all her time. Whenever I call upon the force, I feel an odd darkness. It's not the darkness one would expect from a Dark Jedi, but whatever is in that room, it has a faint taint floating around it. It's an odd feeling, even more so given it's the home of a Jedi Master. I wouldn't go so far as to accuse Atris of falling to the darkness, it's not nearly strong enough. Perhaps she's started collecting Sith artefacts, which would explain quite a bit if I'm honest.

A loud hissing noise occurs in front of me, and I focus on the door over the bridge. Dressed in her white robes, Jedi Master Atris begins her walk over towards me. Often I've wondered if it was mere coincidence that Atris and her Handmaidens share similar physical attributes, namely the sky blue eyes and ice-white hair. Their faces were different, Atris had the marks of time, unhide able even with make-up. Additionally, her chin was soft, but it was her noise that was large, sharp almost, with cheekbones that pull tightly against her face. She takes her time to walk over to me, something she's done again and again, made me wait for her. It's an old method, trying to show that her time was more important than my own. When she finally does arrive and graces me with her presence, I smile at her, trying to warm the blizzard she's shooting me through her eyes already.

"Master Atris, you sent for me?" I ask, trying my best to be respectful towards the Jedi. As much as I loathe her, she is one of the last Jedi, and because of this, I must stay in her graces.

"I have Sith" she says in her condescending tone. For many years I have acknowledged that one of the most fundamental flaw in the Jedi is this; they are arrogant. They see themselves greater than anyone else, civilians and Sith alike. They will speak down to everyone, use subtle insults like refereeing to me as Sith instead of my name. It is their greatest weakness, their largest flaw, and I suspect, part of the reason they are in the situation they are. They don't connect to the galaxy, they look down upon in, and so, they suffer of knowing, but not understanding, that which occurs around them. "There is something that has bothered me ever since you discovered us here. Why weren't you on Katarr during the meeting?"

Of course she wanted to know. It feels like that's all that has occupied my mind the past year, that damned meeting is where everything truly went to shit. "I was occupied on Korriban at the time. I was searching the planet for dangerous Sith artefacts that had been missing for some time. I had just landed when we received information about the meeting, and I let Katarina lead our entire force there"

Atris raises an eyebrow at me, maybe doubting the truth. But that was it. I lost everything, because I had agreed having Sith items like Ajunta Pauls' blade being stolen too risky. If a mercenary came across that blade, or another artefact, or forbidden knowledge locked away, the consequences could be astronomical. "You want me to believe you didn't come to the meeting, because you were busy searching for artefacts?"

I nod my head. I have a feeling she would never believe me, regardless of what I told her. As is the Jedi way, to not believe anyone who wasn't one of their order. "Correct. Not only did Katarina, who I'm sure you remember, go, we also had our entire organisation, over a thousand Sith, go as an escort to prove that we had no ill intent towards the Jedi"

Atris' Icey stare gazes into me, almost as if it was piercing through me. I suspect it is, in at least part, because of the mention of Katarina. Atris cannot stand the Sith as a general rule and it was a big exception of her to deal with my Sith during the past 5 years. Thankfully I managed to keep a diplomatic relationship between Atris and myself, namely I only asked for what I needed and left, no pretending what didn't exist. Katarina, during the times she had to interact with her, hadn't been nearly as diplomatic. The pair had only met half a dozen times before I had a message from the Jedi respectfully requesting that Katarina no longer deals with matters involving the Jedi council. She never did tell me what it was she did that, but it soured all relationships between Atris and myself.

"I could ask where you were Jedi Master" I say "If I was not mistaken, weren't you one of the Jedi who called for the meeting on Katarr? I find it odd that someone who led the idea of the meeting, you wouldn't be there for it" It seems that I touched a nerve. The force around us changes, the usual calmness that is standard of the Jedi shifts to one of passive-aggressive. Normally such a small shift would be undetectable, but during my many years as the leader of the Final Order, I had practised detecting the slightest shifts in someone's' force aura, and I suspect Atris, having been surrounded by those who cannot feel the force, hasn't had any recent practise hiding her own.

"I was asked by the council to stay behind and was intending to arrive later that week. However, the incident occurred before I arrived" An incident, that's what she called Katarr? She might as well call it what it was. A slaughter through the Force.

"There is more, isn't there?" I ask quickly "You wouldn't have called me to you to ask about just Katarr"

Atris' glare returns quickly, firing through me as a small shiver races through my spine. Despite that Atris doesn't intimidate me much, being a historian for the Jedi, but her glare doesn't fail to make me shiver. "Correct, I am wondering about Revan" I shake my head slightly, why was she bringing this up? It's been nearly 3 years since he left, and I was almost interrogated by the Jedi about his whereabouts.

"I told you all I knew two years ago Atris, he's gone into the unknown regions of space to locate something heavily influenced in the Dark Side. He never told me where he was headed" While true, it's a slight bending of the truth. Revan never told me the name, but he said he was traveling to a dead world. He never did say how it was dead, but maybe, just maybe, it was like Katarr, and if that is the case… Then the worst has occurred. This is not the first time I have considered this option, but the thought is far from a pleasant one.

"I am aware, I have read the report given by Bastilia Shan and yourself. Both of you admit to knowing Revan had every intention to leave to deal with what you call a 'threat', however neither of you know what the said threat is or where it is located. Not only that, but I'm certain that you have kept in contact with the old Ebon Hawk crew and have been following Revans' orders for 5 years"

Atris isn't wrong, true to her suspicion, we have created a private organisation of communication, a way to talk to one another without anyone knowing, a private secret army. "We stay in contact yes" I say, it would be pointless to lie fully "But we're not Revan's army. We went our own way after the Star Forge…."

"And you truly have no idea where he's gone?" she asks yet again, as I return a nod to confirm what she already knew.

"If I knew, I'd of gone after him to help. That's probably why he didn't tell anyone where he was headed, we'd all of gone searching for him if we'd known" I say, in all honesty that was probably the truth. Not only would some of us come after him, but if one of us leaked his location to the Jedi or even to mercenaries, it would become a hunt.

"I see" was her simple reply, but within her reply I can hear her annoyance. Did she assume I knew where Revan was and was simply keeping its location a secret? A small part of me wishes this was true as it means I'd be able to go looking for Revan myself, alas it is not.

"If I may ask Atris, how long do you expect me to stay here? I do have better things do to then act on your whim" I say. Atris, ever since I discovered her hidden base, had made it very clear that she was in charge and I was to answer to her. Finding the base was a challenge and a mistake in of itself. I'd come to check on the Telos Restoration Project first hand, and checking the systems, I'd found a tiny power fluctuation. Ordinarily this wouldn't cause any questions, but I was informed that the system was state of the art, and couldn't help but investigate the power shift and its destination. One short shuttle trip later and here I was, regretting my curiosity.

"The fact you managed to locate my base of operations is troubling enough to me. That is enough for me to hold you here until times comes that I can know with certainty that no one else will be able to discover this location" she says, as if it would be that simple. If she wanted to hide her base through its power signature, she'd either have to redirect the power source through a secondary distributor located at the primary shield power node, or modify the base power source to reduce total energy output, meaning her blip would appear under a different category and therefore, slip by undetected. "And I want you to do it"

I let out a sigh. This is the issue, even with my training against the Force, my thoughts are difficult to hide. Before, during the wars, I threw up walls and barriers of emotion such as cowardice, lust, confusion and fear, letting these emotions float through me was effective at keeping my thoughts safe, but changed me. Opting to lower these walls comes at a price, I struggle to keep my outside thoughts protected. Thoughts just like how to hide the power, surface thoughts they're called. The first thing on your mind.

"You want me to do your job for you?" I ask, finding myself on the receiving end of yet another glare from the Jedi "Fine, but only if you help me in return"

"Help you? What could you possibly want from me Sith?" Each time she says that title, the urge to murder her grows. While indeed I do call myself a Sith, it is the tone she says it, like venom, which angers me. Are we not on the same side?

"Correct. I'm trying to locate the Jedi in hiding. I'm not planning on dragging you out of hiding, but information. The Jedi Order must survive, even if I have to drag it from the shadows myself" I say. I've long come to the acceptance that the Galaxy approves of the Jedi and denounces the Sith as a general rule, even with all my efforts, the Jedi are the symbols of peace. So if I have to drag them into the future kicking and screaming, so be it.

"There are no other Jedi, your mission is in vain"

"No other Jedi?" I echo in disbelief. I know, firstly, that it is a lie. I know for a fact Bastilia lives, not only that but the last Jedi Order went into hiding. "I don't believe you're the only Jedi left alive Atris. Master Vandar, Master Vrook, I know they both survived the battle of the Forge, and they were some of the Jedi that went into hiding…"

"I did not lie to you" she counters coldly "They are Jedi no longer, although I'm sure they hide in the shadows of this galaxy alone"

"Do you know where they are?" I ask directly. Atris is a master of the word game, and I'm well versed in it, but I'm losing my patience with her. I feel as if I'm just beating my head pointlessly against a wall, and my honest desire to grab my ship and fly off, is rising. Atris' Handmaidens are well trained, I will give them that, but against me, they won't be able to stop them.

"You remove the trace that lead you here, and I'll help you rally them" she replies.

Not much of an option if I'm honest and Atris knows it. I've got to play her game, she has all the information, for now at least.

"Fine, but the minute I'm done, I expect detailed files on who and where given to me. I'm not your slave Atris, and I refuse to be treated as such" I stare at her, and I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Very well, those terms seem fair. Additionally, I'll even share with you some information that might be useful for your investigation as a sign of…good faith" those words I wasn't expecting. Given our entire relationship, I find this sudden change in attitude rather odd, but perhaps Atris needs me. Although for what I find slightly odd. "What do you know of the Peragus Mining Facility?"

"Peragus? It's a large fuel station. From what I remember, it's the main fuel source for Citadel Station. What's a mining facility got to do with the missing Jedi?" I ask her. I don't understand what she was going on. It's an important mining facility true…

"It's been destroyed" she states coldly "Yesterday the Telos authorities arrived for their fuel shipment, only to report the entire facility was gone, rubble"

"The entire facility? Shit" my voice is a lot softer now, not only for the mass deaths that occurred, but for what this means. There are only a few factions that would destroy a mining facility, capable of destroying it at least.

"Correct. Additionally, the ship responsible has appeared on Citadel Station, and we've managed to identify one of the occupants"

Behind me, I can hear footsteps walking towards us. Throwing a look over my shoulder, it was her, the Handmaiden, the one who actually bothered to speak to me. In her hand, a datapad, which she offered to me. Raising my hand, I took the pad and activated it, the screen lighting up and an all-too familiar face appears before me. I feel the look of surprise plaster itself onto my face, my eyebrows raised, my eyes widened. This was a face I haven't seen in years, and if I was honest, I thought she was dead.

"Meetra…" I hear my voice say quietly "I thought she died"

"She didn't" was the harsh reply "She returned to the Jedi Order and was exiled. What she did after that, we're uncertain. But the fact she's back right after the destruction of the most important mining facility, I find it…suspicious"

As much as I want to disagree with Atris on a fundamental level, I nod my head. She is right to some degree. Meetra Surik was one of the Jedi that served in the Mandalorian War, a fearless general who was always the first into the fight. A great warrior, but during the war, there were only a few who had more blood on their hands. The war on Dxun, where so many Republic troops lost their lives on that damn moon. That alone was a complete disaster, but Dxun was the start of the bloodbaths.

"I remember her, and as much as I want to disagree with you about Meetra, you could be right. During the war, she had a tendency to destroy whatever obstacles in her path, but she tried to preserve what she could"

"I want to acquire the Hawk to discover the truth" Atris states "And I'm sure you have questions for her, so I suggest this. Take your shuttle with Handmaiden here to Citadel Station. She will bring the Hawk to me while you can talk to Meetra about the mining facility plus whatever you want"

This compromise offered by Atris feels almost like a trap, given her attitude before. But that being said, I feel like she is doing this to placate me. Maybe, as much as she does despise me, even Jedi Master Atris realises she needs me.

"Fine" I agree, knowing the alternative is they steal the Hawk and I get left behind. I turn my head over at Handmaiden, who is standing behind me silently "You've got 10 minutes, you're aboard or you get left behind" I say coldly as I return the datapad and begin to walk towards the hanger, where my ship awaits. While being that cold towards Handmaiden, the one person who was slightly kind to be, wasn't necessary, I'm on a mission now. As I walk, I raise my left arm and pull my black sleeve back, revealing my communications device. It was a bulky device, but given it connected to my ship, which in turn allowed me to communicate to anyone I wanted, I'll take the bulky. I press the largest green button on it, and several letters appear. I quickly press the letter 'M' and 'C' before closing the device, pulling my sleeve down and entering the main hanger.

Much like the rest of the facility, grey coloured the walls endlessly. But sitting in front of me was my pride and joy, the one surviving part of my Final Order. It was a smuggler ship in design, slightly smaller than the ebon Hawk and shaped in an almost triangular shape. Painted black as night itself and armed with several cannons, she was more than capable of doing whatever I needed her too. 'Phantom' was her name, Katarina suggested it when I first purchased the ship, given its colour and appearance. I walk under its hull, running my gloved hand its hull before stepping up the ramp and into my ship. I quickly make my way to the bridge, which was set up very much like the Ebon Hawks. I'll admit when I was having this ship designed, it was meant to mimic the hawk in many regards. Sitting down in the pilot seat, I quickly open the Phantoms main communication device, and see the letters 'M' highlighted while many others remain docile. I raise my finger and press the button on the screen, and quickly spin my seat around as the holograms activate. There, standing in full colour, hands on her hips, was someone I haven't seen in far too long.

"It's been too long" I say to the hologram in front of me, a large smile on my face "I'm sorry for this, but this call is purely for business…"

"That's fine J" she replies, her childish manner still blooming in her light-hearted voice "What can I do for you?"

Finally the hologram finishes the image, and standing in front of me, is Mission Vao. She looks almost real, the only way I know she isn't is because she is currently on the smugglers moon with her new life. She's wearing a bland white shirt, a black overcoat and black leggings, resting on her hip is a blaster pistol. Despite her new life, her face hasn't changed in the slightest. The perfect white smile, the eyes of a girl who wants to see the galaxy and all the good within it. At this moment, I'd rather not know what she sees me as, probably a brooding warrior who sees the worst in everyone.

"I need to know if you've heard any rumours about the Peragus Mining Facility" I say simply to her. While I normally wouldn't contact her on such a trivial matter since we know some facts, I know Missions organisation is one of the best sources for information in the criminal underworld there is and if anyone was bragging about destroying the facility, she'd know.

"Outside that someone blew it to hell, nothing. Everyone's curious who and even work been put up to whoever did it, but no one capable is claiming. A few low lever smugglers claim that they destroyed it, but they're known for spice trading. But I'll let you know about it" she reports back. That's my Vao, always on top of everything. "But I've been meaning to contact you the past week, something came up that I figured you'd of liked to know…"

Right as she says this, another hologram starts to form in the cockpit. Slowly forming to make the other person I'd added into this meeting. Standing to my left, dressed in full Republic gear, was Carth Onasi. The Admiral to what is left of the Republic fleet.

"Carth!" Mission's voice full of excitement "I didn't know you were part of this meeting"

"I didn't know it was a multi-meeting. It's good to see you again Mission, I assume my gift arrived safely?" Carth replies. Despite only five years having passed, his hair had started to grey over, presumably from the stress of being the Admiral to a Republic that is crumbling in his hands. It's a secret to many, but not to us. Carth had told us that the credits weren't coming in, and that in maybe a years' time, the Republic could collapse on itself.

"Yes it did" she replies "Thank you kindly for it" I can only assume these two swapped information and supplies given the size of their forces, although I can't say for certain.

"Now Jason, I presume there's an important reason you risked a three-way transmission" Carth had always been the most cautious about our 'Shadownet', as he called it. A secret communication system embedded within the Republic systems that allowed us, the followers of Revan, to communicate.

"There is. Not only does the destruction of the Peragus Mining Facility worry me, but I've recently discovered that a Jedi Exile is alive and related to the incident" I report to both of them. Mission looks confused, but Carth's face is what intrigued me most. He looks almost sheepish, as if he knows… "Carth, wish to share?" I ask, getting a clearing of his throat.

"I do want to first apologise for keeping this secret, but we were uncertain until the other day. Republic Cruiser 'Harbinger' has received a transmission from a Frigate that claimed it was under fire from Sith forces. Ordinarily I wouldn't have investigated, but the ships ID match that Ebon Hawk….So I sent the ship to investigate"

"You didn't tell us!" Exclaims Mission "You found the Hawk and you didn't tell anyone?!"

"Mission…" I say tensely, getting a guilty look from the Twi'lek. While I do understand her outburst, Carth wouldn't have not informed us unless he knew it was the Hawk "I feel like there is more to this story…"

"Yes. The Ship arrived and reported an abandoned Sith ship and the Hawk….One day later, all communication with the Harbinger was lost. Three days later, the ships IFF vanished from our system, assumed high jacked or destroyed. We never had confirmation that the frigate they found was the Hawk, only the ships code"

"So there is a chance the Hawk is back with Revan?" Asks Mission, hope teeming in her voice. Part of me wish she hadn't, because now I've got to crush that hope.

"Whatever happened, Revan isn't with the Hawk anymore" I say, getting looks from both of them "The reason I called this meeting is because the Ebon Hawk recently arrived on Citadel Station about Telos, and I've managed to identify one of its occupants" There was no need to inform them about Atris. Not only would it bring up unnecessary questions, but she wasn't important at this current moment.

"This Exile you mentioned" says Mission slowly "I presume that's the person you've identified?"

"Yes" I say "Her name is Meetra Surik, a former Jedi General of the Mandalorian Wars. I served under her during the siege of Dxun. After the battle of Malachore V, she didn't stay with us but instead returned to the Jedi Council where she was banished and exiled from the Order. What she's been doing for these past five years is anyone's' guess"

"What's this got to do with Peragus?" asks Mission simply.

"The mining facility is destroyed, then the Ebon Hawk, a ship that has been gone for nearly three years appears out of the blue with a Jedi Exile as part of its crew" I state looking at Mission "You can't look me in the eyes and say this isn't worth investigating. Not only that, but I'm sure neither of you have forgotten the Shadow Threat….We can't assume her appearance won't bring them out of hiding, we can't let this opportunity slip us by"

The Shadow Threat. That's what we call it, the systematic destruction of the Jedi for the years post the Jedi Civil War. They struck from the shadows, leaving no witnesses, not survivors. All we know for certain is it's unstoppable, targets those who use the Force and leaves destruction in its wake.

"You're suggesting we mobilise?" Carth asks "Jason I think you're right its worth having a look at, but the Republic is far from ready to deal with this threat"

"Not only that, but we need time. I'd need to recall my operatives and inform them of the situation" follows up Mission "Plus we'd need to see how Candy is going, he made it clear we don't contact him unless it's completely necessary" Candy, Mission is the only person in the galaxy who can call him Candy and live to tell the tale. Candy, Canderous Ordo, or as he prefers to be called, Mandalore the Preserver.

"I'm not suggesting that we mobilise, like you said, we can't mobilise without dragging Canderous into this. I'd rather not move without knowing for certain the situation, but I'm going to begin investigating it. I'd like both of you to keep an ear out for anything involving Meetra, Carth's missing Harbinger and anyone who seems to have an expressed in Jedi. Anyone could be hunting for the Shadow and I'd rather know who is aiming at the target on my back"

"Excellent, Carth, I have one favour to ask. I need to talk to Meetra on Citadel Station, could you call ahead and let them know I'm with you?" I ask. While I could force it and use the force to make them let me talk to her, I'd rather not make enemies.

"Of course" the admiral replies "I'll let Lieutenant Grenn know of your impending arrival on the Phantom"

I get a decisive nod from both Carth and Mission, before disabling the call, the holograms vanishing instantly as I slump down into my seat. After months of nothing, it was all happening at once. Perhaps that was just it, the cogs refuse to move, and then all move at once. I spin my seat to face the controls and begin powering up my Phantom.

"You lied to Atris" states a female voice behind me, catching me off-guard as I quickly spin around in my seat, seeing Atris' Handmaiden standing by the doorway. How long had she been there? "You said you weren't organising military action, yet it's very clear you are preparing yourselves"

My hand slides onto the hilt of my blade, a reaction. While killing the Handmaiden was not an option, having the hilt in my gloved in my palm helped calm my nerves knowing I had such power at my disposal. "Correct I did. What I do in my own time is none of her business, my alliances will not threaten her, so I don't see why it would matter"

The Handmaiden walks forwards, and on her waist, the Quadra-staff that all of them seem to be armed with. She is wearing what she always wear, snow-white clothes that almost resemble robes, and sits herself down in the co-pilot seat, swinging it to face me. "We shall see, but I shall not inform Atris since, if you are telling the truth, she will not need to know"

"Thank you kindly" I say back as I finish powering up my ship, and begin to take off. Destination: Citadel Station. After months of nothing, it was finally time to begin the hunt. I really just hope this won't end up like the last mission I was on…

 **Author Notes:**

Hello. Welcome to part 2 of my Knights of the Old Republic story. If you haven't, I suggest you read part 1 'Unlikely Ally'. If you're new to my style of writing, I do hope you enjoy it. If you've come from part 1 of my story, then I welcome you back and hope you enjoy. My style of writing has been getting better so I hope it is to your likings.


	2. The General

Chapter 2: The General

"So you're the person Carth told me about? I'll admit when he said a special agent for the Republic, I was expecting a commando, not a Jedi" Lieutenant Grenn had to be in his 60's, with grey hair and wrinkles plaguing his face not helping cover his age. His eyes, despite his age, were a vibrant blue and full of life.

"Correct" I reply to him. He'd met me at the hangar with two Telos Security Force, TSF, guards armed with blaster rifles. I suspect it was more part of policy more than he didn't trust me, after all, Carth lived on Telos and I'm certain he knew Grenn before the Jedi Civil War. "I presume Carth informed you the purpose behind why I'm here?"

"Of course" his voice is not as deep as I'd expect, but almost sounds like he has gravel in his voice. "However, I hate to inform you there has already been an assassination attempt on her life" I feel a surge of emotion through my chest. Who would already know Meetra is here and be that quick to organise an assassination attempt? Mission had mentioned that some smugglers had claimed to destroy Peragus, and now an assassination attempt. Maybe these smugglers are trying to step it up in the criminal world?

"Take me to her please Lieutenant, and explain to me this assassination attempt. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how important she is" I inform him, getting a nod from Grenn. He starts to walk towards the blast door air locks, and I join him in his walk. Part of this was me wanting to hear about this assassination, but the other part is also Handmaiden. She claimed that all she'd need to acquire the Hawk is a clear hangar, so I assume dragging the Lieutenant with me out of the hangar will be enough. We walk through the airlock in silence, and pass several civilians who I am assume are waiting for some kind of shuttle, and enter an elevator which begins its decent.

"The assassination attempt Lieutenant" I say, getting his blue eyes onto me "Who was it?"

"As in who tried to kill them, or who organised it? I'll admit we're not sure in both regards" His eyes tell the story, he's frustrated that he doesn't know. Given how important Meetra is, it's critical to know who is trying to kill them. I'm sure he's investigating it, but given he's probably also busy with the Peragus Mining incident plus whatever happens on Citadel Station, I wouldn't be holding my breath. "From what we know, the assassin arrived from hanger 3 and disguised himself as Batu Rem, one of my guards who was meant to be on leave. Outside of that, we don't know much else. We'd investigate more, but the Peragus Mining Incident takes precedence"

The elevator door opens, revealing a large hallways which we step out into it. Looking around, it's rather colourful with metical silver walls, orange pillars and even vegetation growing in the middle of the housing corridor. The hallway itself isn't that impressive if I'm honest, although I'm surprised to see a small tree growing in what is seen by many of the galaxy as the hub of civilisation. Grenn begins walking, and I quickly trail him as he heads towards one of the smaller pentagon shaped doors with the white number '2' written above it.

"I'll have to inform her of your arrival. After the attempt on her life, I promised that all visitors would be approved by myself and only shown in she agrees" Grenn informs me, and he must have seen the look on my face "She was nearly killed while in a power cell in the TSF headquarter, and I do not want to risk having a repeat incident"

As much as I want to force him to give me access, given I am not a threat to Meetras' life, I doubt Grenn would react well to me trying to force anything. So instead, I turned to face the room that, I presume, Meetra is in, given it's the room with two armed guards. Behind me, I can hear Lieutenant Grenn talking in his ear piece, presumably to Meetra.

I wonder what Meetra has been doing these past 5 years. She so heavily involved in the Mandalorian Wars, hell she was there at Malachor V when the Shadow Generators were used, at the biggest massacre of the entire war. But after the Mandalorians were defeated, she returned to the Jedi council to receive 'judgement', and the Jedi files reported she was 'Exiled'. And the Jedi felt no reason to even try and track those they've exiled for whatever reason.

"She's agreed to speak to you" Grenn's voice invades my thoughts "I do hope you remember that you're a guest here and not ask your questions then leave. She's under considerable stress already so, just try to keep that under consideration" he informs me before offering me towards the door with an open palm, where the two armed guards now step away from the door. I slide my hands onto the back of my cloak, raising my hood over my face to hide my eyes and hair, from what I know, my most memorable traits. I walk up to it and slide my hand over the lock, the door makes a loud hissing noise as it slides into the ground and I enter the room.

The first thing that catches my eyes is how plain Meetra Surik looks when wearing civilian clothing, and how I remember her, a Jedi who lived on the line each day. Her hair was the same as I remember it, a gentle white, practically silver which would shimmer in the sunlight, and her eyes were a hard blue. They could have been beautiful, if not for all they'd been witness to. Her skin wasn't pale, but neither was it tanned, a darkish pink with sharp cheekbones and a black lining under her eyes. I drag my eyes off her onto the other two people in her room, the individuals Atris hadn't been able to identify. They were both Human, one male and the other female. The male looked to be in his late twenties, with a brown leather jacket and cargo pants, he reminds me of a smuggler with the way he stands, one foot in front of the other, half prepared to fight, half prepared to flee. I raise my eyebrow at his footing, it's too intended, he has to know he's doing it. Hell it's almost Echini looking, except I doubt a smuggler has had proper Echini training.

The women on the other hand, it a lot more, interesting. She's wearing clothes of the old Jedi Order with a long brown robe with its hood covering her head. Oddly enough, there is an, aura, emulating from her. It isn't a default emotion, like fear which easy to feel, but it's floating through the force. Almost a mixture of darkness and light, but more complicated than that. But most unnerving than that is her eyes, or almost lack thereof. Her eyes are hidden under her hood, but it's clear that she isn't using them like I would. Although how else someone can see if beyond me.

"You aren't some Republic envoy are you?" Meetra says almost instantly as the door behind me hisses and rises shut "Whoever you are, you've got influence in the Republic, but you're not one of them"

"I suppose it would be too much to have hoped the General of Dxun would lose her touch" I say in return, although the reaction I got from her wasn't what I expected. Anger flushed through her, perhaps she feels regret at the deaths?

"Who are you to know about Dxun?" Her voice has a tension to it, a worry, I'd almost say a fear. On the brightside, Meetra didn't seem to recognise me. That might be in part due to the hood covering my face doing its job, that and despite our interactions throughout the war, I was just a soldier, she a General.

"I am someone who has been keeping a track of the Jedi for many years now" I say, a coolness in my voice which fills me with relief. I need to remain composed, in charge of this situation. "You're aware that over the past 5 years, Jedi have been slowly vanishing, hiding from attack from something. I suspect that whatever threatened to wipe the Jedi out also tried to kill you and destroyed the Peragus Mining Facility"

"You expect me to tell you everything?" She raises her right eyebrow at me "What makes you so sure I will tell you the truth? Or that I even know what attacked me?"

"I suspect you don't know what it is, I've been investigating it for nearly a year and I haven't seen it. You have, meaning you've got a better idea of what it is than I do" I say, mentally being relieved my voice refuses to hesitate "Also if you were a Jedi, you'd want to learn. But you're not a Jedi anymore Meetra. But you're still a person, and anyone would, I suspect, want a chance of revenge. It tried to kill you, twice if I can assume the assassination attempt was from them. We both know that this ends one way, either them or you, dead"

It is risky this approach, I mean I'm basically trying to bully Meetra into telling me what I want to know. But at the end of the day, I need to know what it is she knows. If she can give me something to work on, I can start my investigation into what killed Katarina and the entirety of my Order.

"It was…The Sith" she says, with a sliver of fear leaking through her voice "They're tracking down the Last of the Jedi, which they think is me. They aren't Malek's Sith, I know that much. They're different, the one I encountered at Peragus was wrong. His skin looked like he was, killed, but he was walking…I can't describe it properly, it's something wrong about him"

The information wasn't what I was hoping for, in some regard. I had suspected for a long while that whatever was wiping out the Jedi had some connection to the force. Not only is killing a Jedi difficult in its own right, but then the death of Katarr was the largest hint. Traditional weaponry wouldn't have worked, not only did I had a fleet protecting the planet, but Telos had been ravaged by cannon fire, but the sense of the world was injured, not dead. Katarr had the life sucked out of it, like a parasite drained its host blood. But the knowledge that the Sith she encountered looked like he was dead, is a start.

"And it's safe to assume that whatever he was, he pursued you and either destroyed the facility, or you were put in a position where you were forced to destroy it in order to escape?" I ask, getting only silence as my answer. Silence meant the truth was that they destroyed the facility, not out of lust, but to survive. While its destruction will have a large impact on Telos, this information is more than worth it. The unknown shadow that has hunted for so long finally has a face, and if it has a face, it can be killed.

"Yes" Interrupts an aggressive male voice, the would-be smuggler from across the room walks up towards me, but wisely kept his distance, a good two steps away from me "We were attacked by a psychopathic Sith and his cronies who had hijacked a Republic Cruiser who wanted her because she's a Jedi" his tone was laced with aggression, and I have to wonder why. It's not jealousy, but, I can't put my finger on it "Now who are you? You said yourself you're not some Republic member, even I can tell that with those robes…What are you, some sorta Jedi outcast?"

I slowly turn my eyes onto the man, a soft anger growing through me. I didn't have time to deal with these type of questions from someone who little importance "And I might return the question to you" I reply, calmness and coldness in my voice despite the anger within at him "Someone of little important at the current moment in time. I have business with Meetra, not you, unless you claim to be of importance in this"

"Now you listen here buddy" he snaps back, his anger prevalent on his face "I ain't some nobody alright? The name is Atton Rand, now why don't you give one back and take that hood off, let us see your face?"

"Well, Atton, like I said before, I'm in a bit of a hurry so I don't have time for your antics. I came here to discover why Meetra, someone who was exiled by the Jedi Council 5 years ago and was off the radar the entire time, suddenly pops back up with a bang the size of a mining facility" I shake my head over at him, fools always thought themselves the most important "Now I've gotten my answer, and must begin preparing myself for what comes next" With my explanation to the fool down, I turn my back and begin to leave the room.

"Wait" Meetra's voice was almost a plea, causing me to stop and glance over my shoulder at her. Part of me wonders what I look like to her, dressed in my black robes, my hood partly hiding my face except of my mouth. A dark wraith, as Katarina had designed them, to use confusion as a weapon. Honestly I wasn't a fan of the look, but I learnt that your appearance is in itself a weapon "What comes next? You said it yourself, the Jedi are gone. There is no one left to stop him"

"I am left…" I say, as a wave of coldness slivers over my chest, remembering that I am left, because everyone is dead "The Jedi failed in their job, so it comes down to me to do it for them"

"As what, some Jedi survivor?"

"No Meetra…Not as a Jedi…" I wave my hand in front of the door and open it, exiting the room. While it may be rude, to leave when they're still asking questions. But I'm not too thrilled at telling a former Jedi that I'm a Sith right after two attempts on her life. I walk past the TSF guards and back into the main hallway, heading straight for the hangar where my ship is parked. I wonder what Handmaiden has been up to, and if she has been successful in acquiring the Hawk from under the noise of the TSF.

I enter the elevator, which starts its ascension towards the hangar as I'm left alone to mull over what I've learnt. The Sith are back, not mine or Malek's, but another faction of Sith, a darker Sith. These Sith are a new, if what Meetra told me is to be trusted. A Sith who was dead but not? I've heard only rumours of such a power existing, but that's all I thought they were, rumours. Tales told by aspiring Sith to lure in others, quests for power to avoid that which comes for all of us. I never believed in it myself, death is universal regardless of how you want to look at it. But I doubt Meetra would lie about what she had encountered, the fear in her voice echoed the truth of what she was telling me. Whatever it was she encounter, it was Sith and evil. And that being the case, it falls to me to kill it as there is no one left.

The elevator door opens, and I march swiftly towards hangar 1, where the Phantom awaits for me. The airlocks don't take long to open and soon I'm sitting in the cockpit on my ship, powering her up as my private communication device starts blinking. I frown, it isn't the private communications that I had been using to talk to Carth and Mission, so who is trying to talk to me? I accept the communication, and an all-too-familiar female voice echoes in my ear.

"You never answered my question…" Meetras' voice was a voice I hadn't expected. How had she gotten access to my private com-link? I hadn't given away, so however this was done, it's annoyingly impressive "If you're not a Jedi survivor, who or what are you?"

I could just hang up…Never answer her and continue on my way. Just ignore her question…Unable to stop myself, I grin. If she was going to pester me, I'd be just as annoying back to her. I activate my com, raising it to my mouth "I am that which lies between the light and the dark, between Jedi and Sith. When the Jedi are unable to act, I do. When the Sith have collapsed, I remain constant"

"What the hell is that suppose…" her voice was cut off as I close our channel, and turn my comlink off. Meetra had indeed answered my questions, and perhaps it would only be fair to return her answers with answers of my own. But I had no the time for a Jedi who would not act to protect the Galaxy, as I had sensed it around her. The force, but not that I would normally feel. It felt, different, twisted almost. Until I know for certain what she is and her motives, it would be safer to not involve her at all.

I raise my boarding ramp and pull my ship out of the hangar, and entering the air traffic of the Citadel. As I fly, I open my communicator and on the hologram projector, which sat between my seat and the empty co-pilot seat, and the Handmaiden materialised. While it may be slightly excessive having two holographic communicators in the cockpit of my ship, one of them was for standard, and the other was a top secret Republic system that only a few people in the galaxy existed, and I didn't want to risk anyone learning about it.

"Handmaiden, I presume given you're answering the call that the Ebon Hawk is secured?" I ask as I move my ship out of the traditional lane and start flying towards the polar caps, towards Atris' hidden base.

"Correct, she is currently parked in the main hangar…However there is room for your ship on the left side" She informs me "Additionally, I have located two items worth of interest that you may be interested in"

"Which are….?" I ask as I push my engines to maximum power, streaming through the sky and breaking down through the atmosphere into Telos.

"The first is what appears to be a heavily damaged and disabled humanoid service droid. I'm not an expert in droids, but it appears to be missing several internal components" I feel a shiver race through me at this information. A humanoid service droid on the Hawk?! It has to be…

"What else did you locate?" I ask, keeping my opinions hidden. Handmaiden is the only person I could trust, but even then I've got to be careful as while she has been kind of keep things hidden from Atris, such as my private communications with Mission and Carth, I'd rather not find out how far I can push her loyalty.

"The navigation computer seems to be fully intact, however it appears to have some kind of lock on it. If you could take a look at trying to access it, then it may be possible to learn where this ship has gone. I've tried but I don't understand the security system that is keeping it locked"

I nod my head to her. While I'm near certain that I will be unable to break it, knowing Revan and his ability with technology. Knowing he locked it is proof that whatever he found, he doesn't want to be followed. But this knowledge almost proves that Revan was the one who locked it.

"Thank you for the update" I inform her as I start to see ice out of my cockpit, the polar caps stretching out endless before me, and already in my sight, the irrigation centre that was buried in the snow. "If you could open the hangar doors for me, which would be great. I'm a minute away…"

"Of course" is the reply as the hologram cuts off and Handmaiden vanishes. In front of me on the large facility, and at the front, the hangar door opens slowly, revealing the Ebon Hawk as I land next to it. Powering down the Phantom, I quickly exit out of it, running down the ramp and looking at the Hawk.

She looks just like I remember her, all be it slightly beat up. The paint job remains the same, all be it making the bird look like she'd been through hell and back. I smile as I look upon her, I had many memories because of that ship, some good, others bad. But to see her again after all these years, it's an odd feeling of calmness that flows over me. Taking a deep breath, I start to walk back into the facility and find Handmaiden waiting for me.

"Atris went through the ship personally, and…-" starts Handmaiden, but I raise my hand, open-palmed, to silence her.

"And wants me to open it for her, I'm aware" I say, remembering her communication during my flight over here "So the only items of importance on the Hawk was the broken down droid and the locked computer, nothing else?" I ask, in hope of any news of the other droid, T3. I had never been a fan of the droid, mostly due to me not being able to understand the noise it made, but over the past years, I've practised and learnt how to understand most droids. If HK came back, then surely T3 would be there also, and with him, an answer to what happened.

"I have told you all that Mistress Atris has informed me about. Although she has expressed her personal desire, as well as the high likely hood of your own personal desire to access the information" she informs me. It appears subtly isn't one of her strengths, since I doubt she was meant to tell me what Atris knows I have a personal stake in this situation.

"Wonderful…This will take some time. I presume the service droid is still in the Hawk?" Handmaiden simply nods her head at me "This will take me some time, at least a few days to try and sort everything out. Once this is all sorted, I'll work on trying to fix your shield generator problem. But for now, I need to focus"

"Of course" she replies, giving me a small bow "I shall inform Atris that you are beginning your work" she informs me as she turns her back and walks away, leaving me alone. I quickly double back on myself, re-entering the hangar and heading into the Phantom, quickly grabbing two large bags, both of which contain various droid parts I had acquired over the past year, and quickly making my way up the Ebon Hawks boarding ramp.

What hits me, as I reach the top of the ramp, is just how familiar it all is. Despite nearly 5 years having passed since I boarded the Hawk, it seems nothing inside the bird had changed. The colour, even the feelings inside, almost as if nothing had changed from the old days. I enter the main hold, and spot him, or at least, what remains of him. HK-47, the insane protocol droid looked destroyed, heavily damaged at the least. His outer chassis appears to be mostly intact, although it could use a fix-up. I can't tell what level of internal damage he's been the victim of, but he's been through hell and back at the very least. I won't need several days, there is no such point. Revan would have locked the Navigation Computer with a code word, one he would have hinted at when he left. Given he never mentioned it to me, I can guess the only way to unlock the computer would be with HK.

The consolation is that I've given myself just under a week to figure something out, figure out what I'm planning to do with Meetra and the other Jedi. There is a possibility, however slight, that Meetra takes a proactive approach from my meeting and tries to hunt me down. If she's as good as she used to be, then I have little doubt she will locate the shield power drain, trace its source to this facility then arrive here via some form of shuttle. Meetra was, back during the Mandalorian War, one of the most persistent Jedi there was. She would take teams and personally track down Mandalorian Kill Squads on conquered planets, hunting them to extermination. Most Jedi would order several squads to hunt them down, or order a cruiser to strafe the area where the Mandalorians were last seen and presume their elimination. But not Meetra Surik, the Jedi General who was always on the front line with her soldiers, the general who conquered Dxun through blood and attrition.

I place my bags on the ground, and unzip them. I might as well start with HK-47, because I'm near certain that I can, at the very least, get HK fixed. That is, assuming he isn't missing any critical parts.


	3. Unspoken Promises

Chapter 3: Unspoken Promises

5 days later, and progress was almost non-existence with the Hawk, its systems and HK-47. Unsurprisingly I hadn't been able access the Ebon Hawks Navigation Computer nor any of its corresponding systems. It had been locked down completely, and the only way to access it was through a code, which I don't have. No code, no way to trace Revan down. But that was far from the last of my troubles with the Hawk. The ship itself had been through hell itself, the engines had been abused and I'm surprised they haven't given up. The power system is a complete mess and alone took a day to fix, and the hull had been put back together by a 3 year old. I'm shocked the Hawk survived flying through the atmosphere of Telos, yet alone how it came from Peragus to Telos in the first place. But the Hawk shape wasn't that bad when compared to its lone soldier.

HK-47, the assassin droid whose capacity for murder has never been questionable, had fallen into pieces. Most of which are easily acquirable, but there are 4 parts I will struggle with, and none of them I can grab at a run-of-the-mill droid shop. HK's chassis needs replacing, it's all bent out of shape and the internal networking is a disaster. The vocabulator is missing, meaning I need a brand new one. Additionally his Processor and Control Cluster, both essential for any droid to operate, are damaged and need to be fixed, or just replaced entirely. I've done what I can for the assassin droid, but without access to spare parts that I need, he's stuck in a state of disrepair.

But even in his state, HK-47 wasn't even the most annoying occurrence over the past 5 days. That award goes to Jedi Master Atris herself, the bitch had been on my back ever since I put my effort onto the Hawk. Constantly asking about the state of the Hawk, the navigation computer, HK-47 as well as where Revan had gone, still assuming that I was keeping that information from her. In part I don't blame her, I probably would be partly suspicious if I was in her position. But at the end of the day, no matter how many times I repeated myself, she refused to believe what I tell her is the truth.

However, despite all that had been a disaster during these past days, not everything has been bad. I've had several contacts with Carth and Mission, and even Lieutenant Grenn from time to time, all related to Meetra. She'd been released from TSF house arrest, not having been charged with the destruction of the mining facility. Carth was close by, and we're meant to talk to each other later options regarding what Meetra might do and how we act in response. The Republic had been following Meetra, one part in hope she will hunt down the Shadow, other part hoping she will revive the Jedi Order. While I think their plan of having her as the key to bringing back the Jedi Order is far from realistic, I commend them for trying. A galaxy without the Jedi is a dark one indeed.

"Jason" Carth's voice came out as crisp as ever, the hologram projector casting the image of Carth in front of me. Still wearing his Republic Armour, his arms resting at his side. "I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news. The Exile, Meetra Surik, she escaped"

"Escaped?" I echo, and admittantly, I'm not even surprised Meetra has done this. She remained true to her nature, a force of nature itself that won't be stopped, not by rules, not because of the guards, and certainly not when she's told not to do something. "Escaped how?"

"Lieutenant Grenn says she was seen heading towards the Czerka Hangar. My best guess is she struck some kind of deal with them, she did something and they got her planet side, presumably to search for the Ebon Hawk" he informs me. The actual location of the Ebon Hawk was one of the few things I had neglected to mention during our meetings, mostly due to that reveal would also reveal Atris, a problem I can't be bothered to deal with and thus, avoid.

"So you're telling me, not only has Meetra escaped, but she's currently in the restoration zone of Telos searching for the stolen Hawk" I say, part of it feigning ignorance at the location of the Ebon Hawk, and part still in awe at the quick work of Meetra who, in less than a week, had managed to escape from Citadel Station and allude the authorities that were on her trail.

"Correct, additionally, the Republic has opted to a change in approach. Instead of bringing her in, we're adopting a wait and see approach. The admiralty board wish to see what actions she takes before they intervene" This information comes as a surprise to me, but it appears even the Republic can change its mind, and I feel this is a good change. With Meetra taking charge, taking her in would only serve to agitate her.

"I think this is the right approach Carth" I say to him "So what now? We await for her to make herself known, where Republic forces will track her from a distance?"

"Yes" Carth's reply is short and simple "We would like you to assist at your own digression. Since you are a Sith, I understand that she may be capable of detecting you and therefore you'd rather avoid confronting her"

"Wait and see approach" I repeat Carths own word "I will await for her to appear on the radar then await for the Republics approach. I need to move, there are several things that require my attention"

Carth nods his head, the universal symbol of understanding "I won't keep you then" he says, as my right hand taps the power button of the holographic projection system, and Carth vanished before me.

So Meetra Surik was somewhere on Telos, and just like I'd hoped, she's in search of the Ebon Hawk, surely having been informed by the TSF that it was somewhere on the surface. It is only a matter of time now, when Meetra locates the shield drain, she'll come here and then, the true fun begins. Standing up from my seat, I quickly exit my Phantom, closing the ramp behind me as I head towards Atris' pitiful council room. The route was plagued with passing several of the sisters, but not the Handmaiden that actually speaks to me.

I walk through another set of doors, and is confronted by a most curious sight. The door I had walked through wasn't the one I normally do, and sitting in front of me is a must curious sight. The cells that are usually empty, but now, they are active and three prisoners are before me.

Two of them I know, I recognise in an instant. The pair from the apartment on the Citadel, the old women and the smuggler, Atton I think. They both appear to be conscious, and their eyes focus on me as the door opens. What catches my eyes is the third occupant, and of all things, it's an Iridonian, not something you see daily. He is laying on the ground, although I can't see if he is injured or simply unconscious. I'll admit I'm curious, but if the old women and the smuggler are here, then it means a simple thing. Meetra was successful in tracking down the Hawk.

"It's you again" the smugglers voice invades the silence of the room, and is not a welcomed voice. Naturally I'm wearing the same outfit as I did when I met them back on the Citadel Station, and my hood is hiding my face once again. I find it a level of comfort to keep my identity hidden, my face hidden, mostly due to all the power it gives. "I shouldn't be too surprised, I knew you had something to do with stealing the Hawk…"

"I didn't take it…" I say, although why I felt the need to clarify that to him, I don't know "Although given you're here, I assume that Meetra is also here with you…"

"You're damn right" the smuggler snaps back "Whatever you lot are plotting, she'll stop you"

I look over at the old women, who had stayed oddly quiet during all of this. Her presence is, off-putting, to say the least. I haven't felt it much, mostly because I'd been focused on Meetra, but she had a unique feeling. I'd say she has the force, I'm certain of it, however I can't pin-point it. She's not a Sith, that much is clear, but she is neither a Jedi nor in-between. I need to worry about Meetra for now, but she is worth an eye of warning.

"Maybe, we'll see…" I say before walking through the room, opening the other door and leaving. Meetra wasn't there with the others in the cells, meaning Atris would be speaking to her. And this is one conversation I would love to overhear, the self-proclaimed last Jedi and a Jedi exile. I feel myself jogging towards the council chamber, my curiosity driving me forwards towards the door, which was wide open and standing on the other side, 4 of Atris' Handmaidens, Atris herself, and Meetra Surik.

What first catches my eye is that Atris is armed, a lightsaber glowing blue in her right hand, hanging lazily at her side. My heart leaps in my chest, before I quickly notice that despite being actively armed, the situation was not one of direct conflict.

"The Sith?" Atris' voice was filled with disbelief "You tell the truth, I can feel their impact on you. But why would the Sith go after you?"

"They believe me to be the last of the Jedi" Meetra replies simply, sounding unimpressed.

"If they believe you to be the last of the Jedi…They are sorely mistaken. I am the Last of the Jedi. Given that you escaped, I'm sure they meant to follow you hoping that you'd lead them to me, which you have done" Atris' arrogance is unbearable, that arrogance that Atris is the only Jedi left alive. It's one of the things I cannot stand about that women…

"Regardless…" answers Meetra, somehow ignoring Atris' attitude and answering her calmly "They tried to kill me, and they'll try again. We both know that they're trying to wipe out any remains of the Order…"

"I am the last Jedi, but there are others…" Atris says slowly "Those who were once part of the order, but have turned their back on the order"

"If I rally them, bring them together, we might be able to stand up against them…" suggests Meetra, an interesting suggestion. Not only would locating them be a challenge, but convincing them to ally together could be difficult.

"And you're suggesting you're the one to bring them together?" Atris' voice is like steel, her eyes ice as she looked at Meetra almost like a cat sizing up its next meal.

"Yes" Meetra didn't sound daunted by the prospect, even though I'll fully admit I think what she is embarking upon is impossible. Locating a Jedi in the galaxy would be impossible, especially if they are actively trying to hide themselves from being seen. And then, if you manage to locate someone on one of the hundreds of planets they could be hiding on, to convince them to unite… It's impossible.

"Very well, I'll give you back your ship and your companions, even though I do find it odd that you're traveling with others again" Atris says, taking me slightly by surprise, this wasn't the route I expected her to take "I'll also give you your droids back, you might be needing them"

"Thank you" Meetra says, although why I don't understand "Where are my friends being held?"

"They're currently being detained, if you go through the door on the left, then go left after the storeroom, you'll find them there. Once you have them, if you control through the hallways, you'll find your astromech droid and your ship that way…Once you leave, do not return until you have rallied several of them on Dantooine, the old training academy"

I quickly move my feet, before Meetra can turn around, and jog through the corridor, away from the hangar as I hear Meetras' footsteps coming towards the doorway I had been in. I give myself a minute, before opening the other door. The council room had two doors, one close to the hangar which is the standard one, and another that mimicked it on the wall on the other side, the door that I now enter through. Atris' blue eyes fire a blizzard at me as it closes behind me.

"I should have expected you to be eavesdropping" her tone wasn't welcoming, but there wasn't anger in her voice, which means she wants something from me, although what I'm certain.

"But that meeting was very informative" I answer her, walking forwards and removing my hood, shaking my head and feeling my hair move against my neck "You're sending Meetra to find those Jedi without telling her where they are…"

"I don't know where they are…" Atris' voice wavered slightly, although why I don't know.

"So you want me to trail her?" I ask, getting a nod of approval from the Jedi "And I presume you're going to be tracking the Hawk?"

"Correct on both" she informs me "We've attached a tracking signal unto the Hawk, which we'll give you. Wherever she goes, I want to keep a track on her…"

"I won't be able to get close" I quickly inform the Jedi "While I've been wearing a hood each time I've interacted with Meetra, there is every chance they'll recognise me. I'll be able to follow them around, but as for specific details, not happening"

Atris seemed frustrated at my information that I've given her, but at the end of the day, she has to deal with it. She's sitting on her ass in this facility and forcing me to race over the galaxy chasing Meetra. The only alternative for her that I can see at least, is have one of the handmaidens sneak onto the Ebon Hawk, but the obvious issue being that they'd be caught in two seconds flat. There is no way Meetra wouldn't be able to find and detect the infiltrator, meaning we both come to the same conclusion. I am her only option.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you Atris" I inform her, starting a slow walk towards the door that Meetra Surik walked out of mere minutes ago "I'm doing this because I know the Jedi must rise again, and so far, Meetra proves the best chance of rallying them together, to revive the order"

I exit the room as it dawns on me, that what I just said could be taken as an insult to her for not acting. Oh well, a mistake has been made. I quickly walk to my ship, and spot one of the identical handmaidens standing by the boarding ramp of my ship, a small black device in the girls' hand.

"That's the tracking device I assume" I state, receiving a nod from the handmaiden as I take it from her palm, and try to shake the girls hand with limited success, and instead, give her a pat on the shoulder "It's not going to explode and kill me when I leave the atmosphere right?" I joke, and receive only a dark glare of anger that I usually do "rriighht, remind me to not invite you to parties…"

The deadpanned expression from the Handmaiden wasn't what I was aiming for with that joke. I make my way up the ramp, closing the ramp by pressing the button at the top, the hissing echoing and I slide into the leather pilot seat, powering up my Phantom as I plug in the tracking device into my navi-computer to begin the tracking system. The ship begins to softly hum as my navigational chart starts blinking, and I open up a holographic screen in front of me, with a red dot blinking on a standard hyperspace route…towards Dantooine. I feel a sigh ripple through me, of course it's Dantooine. On logic, you would assume a Jedi wouldn't go to a planet that hosted a Jedi academy, but using that logic, you'd be where no one expects you to be. I engage the engines and begin the journey towards Telos' atmosphere, and starting to plot the hyperspace corridor. While you normally have to go through official channels to access a hyperspace corridor, having special access due to his ship officially being listed as a Republic Specials Ship, meaning I get priority whenever I need to go somewhere. While it can be seen as arrogant, the convenience its' offered makes it a worthwhile trade. I fly my Phantom out of Telos' atmosphere, and power up my ships hyper drive, launching myself forwards.

I lean back in my chair unlike the Ebon Hawk, the Phantom has several systems installed upon it to deal with hyperspace corridors and most of the issues that can come from them, primarily other ships and the stray asteroid. While I usually need to be in the cockpit, it does allow me to have a snooze or work on something else. Thankfully, the trip between Telos and Dantooine isn't that long and I'll be able to spend my time working on my equipment, mostly the grenade components that I never got round to making, but also the blaster pistol that I keep in my back pocket. While I usually don't bother with blasters these days, it doesn't hurt to have a secondary weapon that no one expects you to have. Very few Jedi, or Sith for that matter, have ever used grenades in combat, ever fewer have come armed with blasters. They see your lightsaber and assume it's all you know how to use, a fatal mistake.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hi guys

So firstly I want to aplogise for both the smaller chapters and the lack of posting. I've been rather busy in real life which drags my attention away, however hopefully with university finishing for a few months, I should be able to get out some good chapters. Part of the reason the chapters are smaller is mostly due to the lack of time I get, and me wanting to get a chapter out over adding in a few extra parts where I intent to add it into the later chapter.

See ya next Chapter


End file.
